Project Summary Held every three years, the International Congress of Toxicology (ICT) is sponsored by the International Union of Toxicology. This meeting provides a forum for discussing toxicological problems facing developing countries and exchanging views on current issues with toxicologists from all over the world, especially from developing countries and regions. The 15th ICT meeting (ICTXV), co-hosted and organized by the Society of Toxicology, will be held July 15?18, 2019, at the Hawaii Convention Center in Honolulu, Hawaii. It is anticipated that between 1,500 and 2,500 delegates from six continents will attend, ranging from developed to developing countries and global regions in terms of economies, research organizations/infrastructure, and public health initiatives. This meeting is an inclusive and diverse program that highlights excellence in science and the practice of toxicology around the globe. The program includes 112 invited speakers with a balance of interests of different countries and world regions, with topics aimed toward improving human and environmental health in countries with both robust and developing research and regulatory enterprises. The congress offers scientists, government regulators, and members of industry the opportunity to learn about the latest developments in toxicological science and regulation through general Scientific Sessions and Continuing Education courses. Toxicologists from around the world will share their recent findings, and attendees will learn about the most recent advances in the realm of toxicology, hear from eminent international speakers and leading researchers, and be able to discuss the complex issues that arise when drugs or chemicals adversely impact humans, animals, and the environment. Junior and Senior Toxicologist Travel Fellowships are available for scientists from developing or least developed countries to help support travel to the ICTXV meeting. The travel awardees will return to their home countries in a better position to solve numerous urgent toxicology issues.